A Moon Romance
by Alpacca Joe
Summary: Usagi & Mamoru revisit a memory from SIlver Millennium, when Endymion visited Serenity on the moon...


_Disclaimer: I DO own Sailor Moon! It's mine! Mine! MINE, I tell you! (Insert maniacal laughter here) Hey! Hey, what're you doin with that needle? Hey, get away from me! Hey... hey! Hey, that hurts! Oowww! Oh...oh? Pretty colors... sleepy... (Orderlies appear & drag body away)_

_Doctor: "Ahem. Please excuse the psych... I mean, the patient. She just needed her, ah, medicine. Sailor Moon belongs to Takeushi Naoko, Kodansha & Toei Animation Ltd. All rights reserved. Please, on to the story."_

_This is a memory from Silver Millennium, when Serenity & Endymion would sneak away to meet under starlight. It starts one year after Sailor Stars. I think it's cute, I hope you do too! _

_A Blood Rose Creation@}-;-_

  


_A Moon Romance_

__

__

Tsukino Usagi & Chiba Mamoru sat on the balcony of Mamoru's apartment, blissfully alone in each other's arms. The balmy summer breeze took the edge off of the night's heat, the beauty of the Tokyo skyline providing the perfect atmosphere for their romantic night alone. Sighing contentedly, Usagi snuggled deeper into Mamoru's chest, breathing deeply of his sweet scent.

_ "Mamo-chan, do you remember when we used to do this before?"_

_She asked suddenly, azure eyes peering into deep cobalt blue. Mamoru frowned slightly, his eyes flecked with confusion._

_ "Before when, Usako? We've only been together for three years."_

_Usagi giggled & snuggled deeper still into Mamoru's embrace. She kissed his nose & sighed._

_ "On the moon, silly! Do you remember when we used to sneak away at night? I would come to earth, but one time, you came to the moon. Do you remember?"_

_Mamoru's eyes shone with his gentle smile. He leaned down & kissed Usagi gently on the forehead, running his hands through her long golden tresses._

_ "I remember, Usako. That was one of the happiest memories of my life."_

_Usagi smiled & kissed him gently, running her delicate hands through his soft ebony hair._

  


_The Moon: 1,000 Years Ago_

  


_ It was almost 1:00 in the morning when Serenity awoke. She would always (when she was lucky enough that none of the Senshi were around) descend to earth to meet Endymion around this time. Smiling as she stretched, Serenity sat up & turned to the ornate (if uncomfortable) chair she kept next to her bed, reaching for her dressing gown. Her hand froze mid-way as she suddenly noticed the scent of roses. Looking slowly around herself on the king sized bed, she noticed the ivory colored silk sheets were barely visible through a blanket of red & white roses & rose petals. Her azure eyes widened in joy, happy tears forming in the corners, her delicate hands rising to her flushed cheeks. She ran her hands through her impossibly long platinum hair, finding it braided with thornless roses._

_ "Do you like it?"_

_ Serenity's head came up at the familiar voice, her smile widening. Slowly, a dark, armor clad figure stepped from the shadows, into the sparse starlight that filtered in through her windows. In one large hand he held one delicate red rose. His lips were pulled gently back in the loving, if slightly mocking, smile Serenity loved. His cobalt blue eyes sparkled in the low light, his black hair falling onto his forehead in such a way that it made him look like a little boy. He sat in the chair next to Serenity's bed & kissed her forehead gently._

_ "Endymion, what are you doing here?" _

_Serenity asked gently as she leaned forward to Hug Endymion tightly. Endymion laughed, his deep, silky voice rumbling in his chest. Pulling back slightly, he gazed lovingly into his love's crystal clear eyes._

_ "You always come to earth for me, so I decided that for once I would come for you. You were sleeping so peacefully when I arrived, that I couldn't bear to wake you. So I spread the roses I brought for you over your bed, so that when you awoke, they would greet you in my place. Do you like it? It took me a long time to do."_

_Serenity answered him with a loving kiss, pulling him to the bed beside her. He sat carefully, trying to avoid sitting on her hair, & pulled her into his arms._ _Serenity sighed & rubbed her head into Endymion's chest, holding one of the white roses to her nose & inhaling deeply. Somehow, the roses Endymion grew smelled sweetest, sweeter even than the roses grown in the Palace gardens. Ever since she had first smelled one of the roses he had given her, she knew she would never settle for anything less. She gazed slowly around her, at the roses blanketing her bed, then reached up to touch the roses in her hair, smiling. As Endymion stroked her hair Serenity gave a low, contented sigh._

_ "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She murmured softly into the rose, stroking the silken petals absently. Endymion chuckled softly & shifted slightly to face her, cupping her cheek in one hand._

_ "You were born." He answered simply._

_Serenity smiled, then pulled gently away, standing. Taking his large hands in her own delicate ones, she pulled Endymion gently to his feet._

_ "This is your first time to the moon, isn't it? Come. There's something I want you to see."_

_She led him through the large glass doors that made up half of one wall, & onto her high balcony. The stars were shining brightly in the dark sky, twinkling like diamonds. Serenity tilted Endymion's chin upward, so that he could see what she spent hours gazing at every night. When Endymion saw what she wanted to show him, his eyes widened in awe, tears forming at the corners._

_ "It's beautiful," He whispered. Somehow, he felt that talking any louder would be just wrong, would shatter the mystical atmosphere that had surrounded them. Serenity smiled & leaned her head on his arm, saying nothing. What brought such awe to Endymion's heart was the Earth, in all it's blue splendor, shining like a sapphire in the dark sky. It was full, allowing full view of the kingdom Endymion would soon rule._

_ Serenity gazed lovingly up at Endymion, hugging his arm tightly, her head resting lightly on his arm._

_ "Do you like it?"_

_Endymion turned to her with an expression of pure adoration, the love radiating from his dark eyes in waves Serenity could almost feel, & she needed no words. This was answer enough. Endymion returned his gaze to the earth, his lips curled slightly at the edges into a gentle smile._

_ "That's...my home." He whispered._

_Serenity was surprised to feel a sudden sharp pain at these words. She pulled gently away, & removed a white rose from her hair. As Endymion stood gazing at his blue planet she gently removed the red rose he held in his hand._

_ "Endymion."_

_He slowly returned his gaze to her. As the roses caught his eye, he watched her, curious. Serenity had removed a red ribbon from her hair & was now holding it in the hand with the white rose._

_ "We are as these roses, Endymion. Though they grew apart, & are of completely different worlds, they complement each other perfectly. The white rose is innocent & pure, beautiful in its simplicity, while the red rose is exotic & daring, bringing excitement with its difference. Though they are wonderful in their solitude..." She wrapped the ribbon around the two roses, binding them gently together._

_ "Together, they surpass beauty, excitement. They surpass all that is expected of them. They soar."_

_She gently pressed the roses into Endymion's hands, her pale face serious as she gazed deeply into his eyes._

_ "We are these roses, Endymion. Though we were never meant to meet, we will rise above all the boundaries set before us. And we will soar."_

_The tears were standing in his eyes once again, threatening to spill over as he gazed into the clear eyes of his beloved._

_ "Serenity." He whispered._

_She smiled gently & cupped his cheek in her palm._

_ "Endymion...you are my first love...my only love. Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other...and then...we'll fall in love again..." She whispered, reaching up on her toes to meet his lips. They kissed for a long time, then Endymion wrapped his arms around Serenity & they gazed at the stars, the roses clasped in their combined hands, until the blush of predawn lit the sky._

_ * __@}-;- *_

'__

_ Usagi smiled, tears standing in her eyes as the memory replayed across her mind's eye. She sighed sadly as she gazed at the moon._

_ "That was the last time we were happy together. Beryl attacked the moon the very next day."_

_Mamoru shifted slightly to face her, tilting her chin to meet his eyes._

_ "No, Usako. We are happy now, & that's what matters."_

_Usagi's eyes lit up & the tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She cupped Mamoru's cheek in her palm as she reached into his shirt with the other & removed a single red rose._

_ "Mamoru, you are my first love, my only love. Even if we're reborn in another life, we'll find each other...and then...we'll fall in love again." She whispered. Mamoru produced a white rose to match Usagi's red, & she tied them together with a ribbon from one of her odangos. _

_ "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."_

_Mamoru smiled as he closed his hand around Usagi's, the roses gently enfolded in their grasp._

_ "Aishiteru, Usako."_

_They kissed for a long time, then sat gazing at the stars until the first blush of dawn lit the sky._

  


_ The Beginning_

_@}-;- _

'__

  


_Well, how'd ya like it? Those stupid Doctors let me out long enough to write it. The bastards. While this wasn't the first fic I've written, it was the first SM fic I've written, an I'm damn proud of it! An those damn Doctors didn't make it any easier! Takeushi Naoko owns Sailor Moon? Yeah right! Everyone knows it's mine! I've owned it all my life! I just don't understand why I haven't been getting any royalties... oh, well! It's mine! MINE! Bwah ahahahahhhahahahahahahaha!_

_Wha... hey! Hey, what're you doin with that cattle prod? Get away from me! Get away! Get– ow! Hey, that hurts! That hurts! Ow! Ooowwww ow ow ow! (Makes a break for it) You'll never get me alive! (Gets hit by a tranquilizer dart) Hey! That...hurts... (Orderlies appear & drag body away)_

_Doctor: "Dammit! How the hell does that girl keep escaping?! (Notices audience) Oh, excuse me. Heh. Well, she didn't escape, really. Why would she need to escape? This is a hospital, after all... Well. Yes. All questions, comments, whatever can be sent to __nasty311@netzero.net___

_That's the nutcase...I mean Rose's e-mail, not the hospital's. Well, that's all. Please come to visit again." (From down the hall)_

_ "ALL FLAMES WILL BE USED TO ROAST THE MARSHMALLOWS!"_

_(ZAP ZAP) "HEY! THAT HURTS!"_

_Doctor: (sweatdrop) Rose would also like to announce that she is in search of an editor & proof reader. If you're interested, please e-mail her. She will answer all replies. Goodbye." (Bows politely & produces a syringe before turning around)_

_BloodRose: HEY! WADDAYA THINK YOU'RE DOIN WITH THAT NEEDLE?!_

_ @}-;-_

'

_Started & Completed February 24, 2003_

  



End file.
